Dwight Schultz
|birthplace = Baltimore, Maryland, USA |characters = Reginald Barclay |image2 = Reginald Barclay, 2376.jpg }} William Dwight Schultz is an actor known to Star Trek fans for portraying Reginald Barclay. His appearances as Barclay range over an eleven-year period from to . He also voiced the role in the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II. Schultz is from Baltimore, Maryland, USA. Schultz worked in theater for fifteen years before transitioning to television. He appeared in the television movies Thin Ice (with Daniel Hugh Kelly), Dial M for Murder (with Christopher Plummer), and Sherlock Holmes (with Frank Langella, Stephen Collins, and Christian Slater) before becoming famous for his portrayal of Captain H.M. 'Howling Mad' Murdock on The A-Team from 1983 through 1987. Fellow Star Trek performers Lance LeGault, William Lucking, Marc Alaimo, Peter Parros, and Melinda Culea also had recurring roles on the series. Schultz made several more television appearances, including guest spots on shows from Hill Street Blues (starring Barbara Babcock, Barbara Bosson, James B. Sikking), CHiPs (with his TNG co-star Michael Dorn) and Jake and the Fatman (in an episode with Tim Russ) to Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (with Teri Hatcher and Kristanna Loken), Walker, Texas Ranger (starring Noble Willingham) and the 1990s version of Fantasy Island (starring Mädchen Amick and Malcolm McDowell). He also appeared on a number of other science fiction series, including Babylon 5, in which he played a crazed lurker in the episode "The Long Dark", alongside Andreas Katsulas and Bill Mumy (though Mumy did not appear in the episode), and Stargate SG-1, playing The Keeper in the episode "The Gamekeeper". In addition, Schultz had roles in several films, most notably as J. Robert Oppenheimer in the 1989 historical drama Fat Man & Little Boy (co-starring Ed Lauter and Logan Ramsey), coincidentally portraying the third cousin of fellow Trek actor Alan Oppenheimer. He also co-starred with Whoopi Goldberg in 1990's The Long Walk Home and with DS9 guest actor Steven Weber in the 1993 thriller The Temp. He has recently been focusing his talents on voice acting in a number of films, TV projects, and video games. He has even lent his voice to episodes of Seth MacFarlane's series Family Guy. Some of his notable voiceover roles include Eddie the Squirel on Nickelodeon's CatDog, O'aka XXIII and Maechen in the Final Fantasy X games, and various roles in the Everquest computer games. He currently voices Dr. Amino on the Cartoon Network series Ben 10. He also voices Mung Daal in the Cartoon Network series Chowder. Also, Schultz sometimes fills-in for notable radio talk show hosts on their respective radio shows, Rusty Humphries and Jerry Doyle (formerly of Babylon 5). Schultz has been confirmed as a voice actor for the upcoming game release Master of Orion. ''He joins an all star cast of voice actors which include Trek alumni Michael Dorn and John de Lancie. Appearances as Barclay * ** ** ** ** ** * ** (only as a hologram) ** ** ** (also as a hologram) ** ** * Additional appearances File:Barclay 3.jpg|Reginald Barclay (hologram) File:Barclay and holographic barclay inside man.jpg|Reginald Barclay (hologram) Voice acting credits * ''Star Trek: Elite Force II Other Trek connections on "Genesis"]] Additional projects in which Schultz appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''When Your Lover Leaves'' (1983 TV movie, with Merritt Butrick) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Sinister Spirit'' (1987 TV movie, with Leigh Taylor-Young, David Ogden Stiers, and Percy Rodriguez) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (1989 TV movie, with Lori Petty) *''A Killer Among Us'' (1990 TV movie, with Richard Riehle and Paul Kent) *''Woman with a Past'' (1992 TV movie, with Richard Lineback, James Sloyan, Noble Willingham) *''Child of Rage'' (1992 TV movie, with Rosana DeSoto and George D. Wallace) *''Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story'' (1993 TV movie, with Gregg Henry, Bruce French, and Keith Szarabajka) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997; 1999 English dubbed version, with Marnie Mosiman; voice only) *''Fallout 2'' (1998, with Michael Dorn; voice only) *''Baldur's Gate II – Shadows of Amn'' (2000, with Michael Dorn; voice only) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001, with Jean Simmons; voice only) *''Mass Effect'' (2007 video game, with Armin Shimerman, Marina Sirtis and Carolyn Seymour; voice only) *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010 Video game, with Armin Shimerman, Michael Dorn and Carolyn Seymour; voice only) *''Gears Of War 3 (2011 Video game, with Carolyn Seymour; voice only) *''Batman: Arkham Knight (2015 Video game, with Jonathan Banks, Robin Atkin Downes, James Horan, Loren Lester, Nolan North, Mark Rolston, Keith Szarabajka, Tasia Valenza, Marc Worden; voice only) * Fallout 4 (2015 Video game, with Tim Russ, Ron Perlman, Alan Oppenheimer and Robert Picardo; voice only) External links * * * * DwightSchultzFansite.nl – official fan site * de:Dwight Schultz es:Dwight Schultz nl:Dwight Schultz Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers Category:Video game performers Category:Audiobook performers